Code Geass: Emperor Lelouch
by Lord Lelouch
Summary: What would have happened if Lelouch had created another army long before he began his rebellion and not everyone on the ikaruga betrayed him.What if the treachery of the black knights is revealed to the world. what will happen when lelouch becomes emperor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the Characters

Now, this has been running in the back of my mind lately as have many other stories and has been eating out in the back of my mind lately. Firstly is I find it very hard to believe that not even one person aboard the Ikaruga remained loyal to Lelouch. Second is that I do not believe that the death of one man no matter how hated can bring long lasting peace to the world. It's just not possible. So I've decided to write my own story and mind you Lelouch will not be becoming a martyr in this fanfic so if you don't like it don't read.

Now some of the changes that I'm going to make is that I'm not going to kill off Asahina just yet. He survived the second battle of Tokyo as did Guildford(who will be recovered by the Brittanian military.

Another thing is that I'm going to have Lelouch have another army which he secretly created without anyone else noticing seeing as he successfully kept the eyes of the world on the UFN. This army will consist of Brittanian which he build in secret with some of the nobles he revealed himself to prior to the beginning of the story in R1.

I wrote this all here to prevent you all from getting confuse as I go along with the story. All will be explained as the story goes on. Now without further ado lets get on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: The Betrayal of Ikaruga**

"I never did settle that game with Zero the other day." Schneizel said as the meeting between the Black Knights and the Britannian Empire began.

"Zero won't be coming. Not until we've determined the meaning of what you have to say." Deithard.

"I figured as much. There's no way he'd come forth. He's not the type to take advice from others. He deals with everything himself, and keeps his distance from others" Schneizel said to himself more than the others.

"You sound like you know Zero very well." Deithard stated.

"More than you do." Schneizel smiled.

The members of the Black Knights except Deithard (who knew Zero's true identity having found out from after pursuing information he was given by Viletta and Jeremiah more that a year ago) inhaled deeply at this bold statement from their enemy. "Zero is the younger brother of Cornelia and I." Schneizel said.

Tamaki slammed his open palms against the table they were seated at. "What did you say?" shouting at no one in particular.

"The former 11th Prince of the Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Britannia. He's the man whom I loved and feared the most." Schneizel continued.

"Ridiculous." Tohdoh spat.

"Zero a Britannian Prince?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Diethard, didn't you realize it? It seems you got information from Jeremiah and Viletta" Cornelia asked turning to face the reporter.

"Shit, looks like we're in for a mutiny," thought Deithard as he began planning of a way to prevent such a thing from happening. After having figured out Lelouch identity he had confronted Lelouch about it after his return several months ago.

_Flashback_

"_Zero, a word if I may." asked Deithard after having gotten him alone after his arrival at Horai island._

"_Yes, what is it ?" replied Zero._

"_I've been wanting to discuss this with you for quite sometime but couldn't find the right time last year with all the work that you had to do," he began cautiously . I just want you to know that despite what I have found out I'm still loyal to you and would never betray you no matter what and I would like you to hear me out before you take any action._

"_Very well," said Zero, giving his full attention to the man before him .His mind already figuring out what this was most probably about. He knew eventually that if anyone in the Black Knight would have found out who he was it would have been Deithard. However he didn't feel quite threatened for based of all his observation on the man he knew that he was extremely loyal._

"_I know who you are. You are a Brittanian student by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge. I figured it out while investigating the information given to me by Viletta Nu and Jeremiah Gottwald last year," he began before continuing. However after digging a little deeper I discovered that until eight year ago there was no one. I only confirmed my theory a few days ago after the revealing of Nunally vi Brittania as the new viceroy of Area 11. She is the same girl who used to go to Ashford academy about a year ago before all information regarding her going there was erased from existence. You are not lelouch Lamperouge but Lelouch vi Brittania, the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Brittanian Empire, he finished._

"_I see, than I guess wearing this in front of you is pointless" said Lelouch taking of his mask. I suppose having found out all of this you must have some questions and I can already guess what it is. Know now that I'm only telling you this because I know that you are loyal to me and that I know should a day come when you would have to choose between the Black Knights and me, you would choose me._

_After receiving a confirming nod from Deithard he continued._

"_I suppose your first question would be why I am rebelling against my homelamd. My answer is simple you know as well as I do that my father's policies of the strong devouring the weak is harming the Empire just as much as it harms the areas. The people of Brittania also suffer due to it but the rest of the world doesn't see it. They only see what the Brittania allows them to see. Having been working the press for so long you obviously know all this. So in essence I am not rebelling against Brittania but against Charles di Brittania. However in order to defeat him I have to destroy the those who protect him in other words the Brittanian army. Truth be told I never use to have any love or desire to take the throne. However after being exiled and seeing the horrors I realized that despite the monster he is, he was right about one thing. In order to live in this world, to change it ,to rise above everyone else there is one thing you need and that is power. Without power you can do nothing. I decided that if power is what was required than that was what I would get. I would raise an army greater that any other and take the throne from him by force and rebuild Brittania into the great nation I was meant to be not what that man is doing. He is destroying it from within. It is something I will not allow._

"_I know that many would never understand. They would say that I should have returned to the royal family, that I should have tried to change it from within. But let me ask you how would that be possible to change from the inside when the entire nation of Brittania is right under his thumb. I don't care if I'll be remembered a monster, a demon, who will be hated by all even long after I am dead and gone. I will fight strive and rise and right the wrong that that man has done even if costs me my life. I will not stop , I will not give up I've come to far for that." he finished._

"_Very well, my lord. I will serve you with my life, my loyalty is to you and you alone," said Deithard passionately raising his fist to his heart and one hand behind his back as descended until his left knee was touching the floor before continuing. "Command as you will Your Majesty._

_Lelouch then proceeded to explain to him about his second army which he had been building since before he began his rebellion with the help of a few nobles who shared his ideals and were absolutely loyal to him . They were the second formation of the Black Knights and knew about him being Zero and were roughly the size of half the entire Brittanian army and had already joined the military and were all stationed in the Brittanian homeland, in perfect position for when he takes the throne or in the event if this faction of the Black knights were ever to betray him._

_Lelouch left the dealing of this army to him and Jeremiah (__** Jeremiah does this after he joins Lelouch) **__ while he was busy creating the UFN so that they could build a good level of trust with this separate faction of the Black Knight . After the joining of Jeremiah into their ranks Deithard having gained a great level of trust in Lelouch had the existence. The existence of such a weapon had caused him quite a bit of surprise but after the shock wore off and having confirmed for himself he wasn't acting under its influence he was absolutely estatic already thinking up a number of different ways it could be put to use only to be shot down when Lelouch told him he knew all of that already._

_All in all as far as he knew only he, Jeremiah and C.C( before that incident at the Geass directorate which caused her to lose her memories as Lelouch told him) knew of the entirety of Lelouch's plans._

_End Flashback._

"Heh." Tamaki sighed.

"This is pointless, trying to confuse us with nonsense. We don't acknowledge Zero based on his lineage, but on the miracles he has created." Deithard spoke trying to prevent any futher damage from happening.

"But what if those miracles were all fake?" Schneizel asked.

"Fake?" Toudoh said.

"He knows," thought Deithard bitterly as he could already see how all this was going to end

"Zero possess a special power, Geass." Schneizel informed the Black Knights.

For the second time during the meeting, all the Black Knights except Deithard (who was furiously thinking of a way to inform Lelouch without being arousing suspicions) inhaled deeply at the news their enemy was revealing about their own comrade. "It's a power that forces orders onto people. You could think of it as a powerful form of hypnotism." Schneizel continued.

"You're saying this power is the source of those miracles?" Toudoh asked.

Tamaki slams his hands on the desk standing ready to defend Zero. "Don't try to criticize our Zero! He's awesome and has courage you couldn't imagine. You talk about Princes and Geass, but do you have any proof, huh?!"

"I do have proof" Ohgi said walking into the room confidently.

"Ohgi...even Villetta..." Tamaki stammered.

"It's as he says. Zero's true identity is that of the former Britannian Prince, Lelouch. He uses a power called Geass to control people... He's a phony! Zero has been deceiving us from the very start. Using us as pawns... this whole time." Ohgi said

"What are you talking about Ohgi?" Tamaki asked.

"But if that's true,"Nagisa said depressed.

"Even so you can't deny Zero's achievements so far. And if he has this Geass, isn't that promising for us? It's a powerful weapon to counter Britannia with." Deithard said attempting to delay the inevitable."If I can delay them for now they could be a way of preventing an all out mutiny," he thought.

"If he only used this power on the enemy, that is" Ohgi said glancing at the familiar faces.

"What?" Tamaki shouted.

"Don't tell me he's been using it on us to?" female said looking up at her comrades.

"That's right. He controlled his own sister, Euphemia, and made her massacre the Elevens gathered in the Special Zone." Cornelia said angrily.

"Moron! Zero is an ally of justice! He wouldn't-" Tamaki shouted for himself.

Schneizel reaches into coat pocket pulls out voice recorder)

"I have proof." Schneizel said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a voice recorder. Without another word he pressed play.

"_Lelouch, did you use Geass on Euphy?" the knight they know as Suzaku asked. _

"_Yes" came the reply._

"_To massacre the Japanese?"_

"_I gave the order" _

Schneizel stopped the recording desiring not to allow his enemy to hear the entire conversation.

"So that massacre was..." female said.

"Zero did it not my younger sister." Cornelia said proud to tell someone the truth at last.

"Zero...made her murder that Japanese?" Toudoh asked.

"It has to be fake!" said Tamaki pointing

"These are the people we suspect he has used geass on" Kanon said holding out a folder containing sheets of people's profiles.

"Kusakabe...even General Katase..." Todoh uttered to himself as he flipped through the first two.

"This...can't be." Female said looking over his shouder. "Clovis"

"He used it on me to" Villetta confessed.

"Now I understand why Gaohai's attitude changed...and why Jeremiah and everyone else changed sides." Female whispered to the Black Knights.

"I can't guarantee that I'm not under the effect of Geass as well. When I think about it it's truly horrifying." Schneizel said lying through his teeth but at this point they would have believed anything he said.

"He couldn't have..."Nagisa said in disbelief.

"Us too?" Tamaki wondered to the others.

"And one more thing. We informed zero of FLEIA in advance because we wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict. The communication log is still in the Lancelot. However..." Kanon stated.

"He never told us." Toudoh said.

"I told you all didn't he can't be trusted," said Asahina who barely escaped the FREYA blast alive

"I wanted to believe him...to believe in him...but to him, we're just..." Ohgi said on the verge of crying his face towards the table.

"...pawns, is that what you're saying?! Damn it... zero, you bastard... how dare you... Damn it!" Tamaki cried to the ceiling.

"Gentlemen, you'll surrender my brother... zero, all right?" Schneizel asked.

"On one condition." Ohgi said straightening his posture.

"Ohgi" Tamaki said.

"You think you're in a position where you can bargain?" Cornelia spat to the filthy Elevens.

Schneizel raises his right hand, silencing his sister. "Let's hear it."

"Give us Japan back. I'm betraying those who trusted me. If we can't at least get Japan back, I'll never forgive myself." Ohgi said seriously.

"So it's come to this," thought Deithard. I have to warn Lord Lelouch somehow……. wait I've got it. If I can let Rolo know all is not lost. We'll just have to escape and take Brittania using Geass.

…………………………………………………….

**Zero's Room**

Lelouch sat depressed about Nunally's death after having just yelled at Rolo before throwing him out with a timid C.C by his side.

"Master, please take your clothes off... Are you wounded somewhere? If it's something you can't reach, I'll..."said C.C suddenly knocking Lelouch out of his reverie.

"Ahh...you're right. It's somewhere I can't reach..."

'Zero, may I enter? It's me," same Kallen's voice from behind the door

"Kallen?"

As the doors opened, C.C ran and hid behind the shelf.

"Ohgi asked you to come to the fouth warehouse," Kallen, said.

"The 4th?" asked Lelouch

"He hasn't told me anything specific..."

C.C suddenly interrupted.

"Master...please take your clothes off. I'll...do my best..." she said a bit more forcefully than before.

"Huh?!" Kallen reacted, "What were you two doing all this time while I was captured?!"

"N-no! This C.C. has...lost her memories," said Lelouch sadly. As he remembered all the times he spent with C.C . It was my fault. So the C.C. you know doesn't exist anymore."

He remembered when the dynamic of their relationship altered shortly after the "Tokyo Massacre," where Lelouch shots half sister, Euphemia, whom he cared most after his crippled sister. Through no fault of his own, Lelouch accidently cast the Geass command onto Euphemia by a supposed joke about killing the citizens in Area Eleven. He didn't know at the time that his Geass power was fully active, but that didn't prevent him from going into a nervous breakdown.

At the safe house, when Lelouch was reciting Euphy's initial resistance to his Geass command, his mind has already been numbed by grief and his heart teeming with sorrow. He didn't remember when he stopped talking. All his efforts were concentrated on chocking down the sob that threatened to burst from his lungs. That was when he felt her familiar touch take hold of his fisted hands. Her soft hair cascaded around him like waterfall, bathing him in the calming scent of spring flowers. He didn't know which was more comforting: her soft touches or the fact that she promised to be by his side in all things. And for the first time since he could ever remember he cried and wept brokenly in her embrace.

For as long as he could remember, he had not cried like that, not at his mother's murder pride as a prince of Britannia would not allow him but she was there with him. She knew all about his regrets in the past, his hatreds for his enemies, his doubts for the future, and his anxieties for potential failures. Her soft word and tender touches were thawing away all his burdens, and before he realized what was happening, her lips were on his and Lelouch was kissing her back fervently, devouring her, drinking her in, inhaling her scent.

Her lips were so soft, her taste was so sweet, and her flesh was so hot it further fueled his desire for the inevitable. When Lelouch gritted his teeth, his lungs burned under the exertion and his body shuddered at the release. It was only then that he realized the scope of their action. She had said nothing; her golden orbs stared intently into his velvet ones. Before he could utter a sound, C.C. drew him down into her embrace yet again and held him he later woke up before attacking Tokyo he found her still there snuggled up next him.

He was shocked to discover, for the first time, that another woman would completely captivate his attention other than Nunnally. In the cockpit of the Gawain, if not for C.C.'s insistence shove to push him away, he would have ravaged her at the co-pilot's seat, with the proximity of their enemy ignored, the safety of his kidnap sister forgotten.

Their year-long separation after his capture certainly did not diminish his intolerable yearning for her. The kiss she gave him to retrieve his altered memory at the Babel Tower only reawaken his long suppressed lust. He remembered pinning her by the arms against the wall of their shared room after arriving on Horai island unable keep himself in check any longer. He lunged forward and claimed her lips and and was genuinely delighted to have C.C. return the kiss with equal ardor. Their movements were wild and frantic; their hips moved in unison and every thrust was more forceful then last. Her painless whimpers and his laboring gasp reverberated off the soundproof walls of his chambers. The way she moved against him, bend to his desire, submit to his will fostered his mounting urgency. Just then, C.C. began to thrashed wildly. "S-stop-stop, Lelouch-ha-h, stop, it's hot, so hot-"she begged breathlessly, pushing ineffective against him. That caused Lelouch to rock with a newfound energy and quickened his pace, faster, closer, higher…

With a guttering cry Lelouch felt a tidal wave of sensation doused over him as C.C. similarly convulsed under, stifled her moan with bitten lips. He was there in time to witness pain and confusion flush her features. The time seemed to stop as he looked down at their heaving forms; her eyes were brimming with tears, tears of joy and contentment, open and earnest.

Those precious moments were rare and far in between.

He began to realize it even more during the Chinese Federation campaign, that their growing intimacy had inadvertently place C.C. in a special place in his heart Every night without her by his side was virtually assured that he would not have a peaceful night's rest. If he had the courage to confront her past, had he not been so blind by selfishness, and…if he had the courage to show her to let her know how he truly felt….. perhaps she would not have lost her memories. She was the one who was always by his side and would never betray him even now though she no longer possessed her memories she still remained loyal to him and tried to comfort him. It was at this moment he realized that she was almost the only one he had left.

His eyes hardened in determination he made up his mind.

" Kallen ... Please leave. Let me be alone with C.C. for a while..." He said turning to look at Kallen. I'll be out in just a moment. There's something important that I have to tell her.

Kallen was about to protest and about to ask what he wanted to tell her that was so important that it couldn't wait till late when she caught the look he gave that clearly her that said the topic was not up for questioning and to get out and do as she was told.

Sensing that saying anything would most probably endanger her she walked out to wait by the door.

After making sure Kallen was out and would not be able to hear them he approached C.C his gaze softening and looking at her loving as he got closer to. She tensed up slightly when took both her hands into her before relaxing as she sensed no danger coming from him.

"You asked me a few days ago what you were to me didn't you?" he asked and waited until she nodded in confirmation before continuingin a gentle loving voice . "It's something that's gone on unanswered long enough. You are my accomplice, my partner, my friend, my most….my most important person in the world." At this her eyes brightened and shined with such hope that he felt such happiness in his heart.

"Before you lost your memories you were such a slob, lazy and always harassed me to no end to do your bidding that it basically frustrated me to no end," he continued amused slightly by her suddenly uncertain expression.

"But your also the one who always humbled me when my ego use to get the better of me. You were and are the only person who truly knows how I feel. You're the only person here that I would ever considered my equal. You're the only person for whom I've ever felt this way about and I'll get your memories back just you watch and even if I can't I'll always love you and take care of you. I'll never leave you. I'll find a way to end your immortality without having to pass it on to me. I'll make you smile that even when you die you'll smile. I'll never let you be alone again. I'll always come back to you." as he said this he could see that her eyes were brimming with tear and without even giving her chance to reply he closed the distance between them giving her a soft and gentle kiss trying to put as much of his feeling behind it as possible.

Standing up to leave he said gentle "I have to go now but I'll be back to see you in a little while alright." She nodded blushing furiously.

After exiting his room he found Kallen waiting by the door looking furiously at him.

"What did you have to tell her that was so important? Ohgi said that it was really important that we get to the 4th hanger immediately. "she demanded furiously.

"It is none of your business what I had to say to C.C as it's none of your concern about all the other things that I do. Just because you know who I am does not mean use have the write to nose around in my business," replied Lelouch in a voice that sounded as though it he was explaining something extremely simple to a child as they entered the lift.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Kallen heatedly

"Exactly what it was phrased to mean," replied Lelouch. "On a different note I'm glad your alright I'm sorry it took so long to rescue you," he continued with a lot more warmth in his voice this time.

Taken aback by his sudden reversion of attitude and a little comforted by the warmth in his voice she decided to let the matter past for now.

"I was alright, Nunally had me moved to a much more comfortable chamber after I was imprisoned," she said

"I see, I glad you didn't suffer much, " said Lelouch quietly the mention of his beloved sisters name bringing back all the pain he felt a few moment ago.

Kallen sensing this decided to change subject.

"You, I had a brother myself …..,"she began before she was cut of by the sudden cut of by the bright light that suddenly turned on in the hangar revealing that they were surrounded by Knightmares and fully armed member of the Black Knights as Ougi's voice ranged throughout the hanger revealing many of the mistakes he made throughout his campaign.

"Is it true Zero, are you just using us as pawns in your game?" Ougi demanded, as Kallen stood her ground, defending her leader Zero.

"How did they………….. Schneizel so this is all your doing,"Lelouch thought as he saw the silhouette of Schneizel standing above the ramps of the hangar slightly concealed by the shadow.

"Move out of the way Kallen," yelled Tamaki as Kallen moved to stand in defense in front of Lelouch.

"Don't tell me he has you under the control of his geass as well," yelled Ougi

" No yelled," Kallen in reply. "No its just isn't this all a little one sided your all not even giving him a chance to defend himself.

"There nothing to defend, he's a prince of Brittania, the son of the Emperor of the empire we fight against, he's killed many Japanese mercilessly without any of us 's a monster. He murdered the entire Japanese Liberation Front while making it look like they committed suicide. We're nothing but pawn to him," Ougi yelled back. Seeing as he was getting somewhere he continued.

"Are you going to choose him over us, who've been with you since beginning for him. Please Kallen move out of the way."

While all this was happening Lelouch caught sight of Deithard who was using this opportunity with everyone's attention on Kallen to pass a message to Lelouch via the secret hand signal Lelouch had taken the trouble to teaching him.

Lelouch having gotten the message decided that enough was enough.

"YOU FOOLS!!!!"he bellowed taking of his mask finally revealing his face to the entire Black Knights . You all plan on betraying me after all I've done for you. If it wasn't for me you all would've died back at Shinjiku Ghetto. If it weren't for me You all wouldn't be standing here where you are today. You were all nothing but powerless insect before I came along murdering innocent women and children with your pointless acts of terrorism and god knows what else. And you all stand there accusing me of these crime when you've done much worse." he yelled

"I doesn't matter, you're a prince of the Empire your not worthy of leading us, we'll announce your death to being caused by the injuries you suffered due to the battle of Tokyo," said Asahina.

"I see , so it's treason then, very well but remember this the Black Knights is the name of my army, without me it doesn't exist from this moment on you are all no longer members of the Black Knights. You had better pray those bullets of yours kill me because if I live through this I will rip you all to shreads." Lelouch declared.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry but I can't abandon my friend," Kallen said turning to face him with tears in her eyes before walking away, out of the line of fire. "Goodbye."

"I understand, goodbye," said Lelouch softly.

"Ready ….. Aim…. Fire," Toudoh's voice echoed from above the ramps as he commanded the traitors to open fire on Lelouch.

Lelouch would have died there and then if it wasn't for the fact the Shinkiro being piloted by Rolo dropped down in front of him.

"Brother," yelled Rolo over the intercom before picking activating his geass and picking up Lelouch as he made their escape. Out running the Mordred and defeating all the unit chasing after them and destroying one of the Brittanian airships in their.

"Why Rolo," asked Lelouch as they decended landed.

"I tried to kill you and still you …. ,"

"Your such a liar nii-san," Rolo cut him off while clutching his chest smiling at him. "You didn't think I'd see through all those lies of your.

Smiling Lelouch replied "You right I truly am a liar aren't I even to my own family."

"Are you going to be fine," asked Lelouch worriedly.

" Yeah, I'll be fine. I just overused my geass back there a little. I just need to rest for a little while and I'll be fine," replied Rolo easing Lelouch's worries.

"That's good," said Lelouch. "I'm sorry for what I said back then."said Lelouch

"It's alright brother, I'm sorry for what I did to Shirley, I didn't want to kill it just I got scared and………," Rolo said as his voice began to tremble.

"It's okay ," Said Lelouch as he embraced his brother. " I forgive you, you only reacted naturally as how you were raised to. We'll try to get past that. Just rest for now while I think up a plan. We're going to have to get rid of Charles he's headed to Kamine Island by looks of it. I'm going to have to think up of some kind of a plan to deal with him before we can move forward.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hey it'll be quite a while before I update this story as my college will be starting again next week. I'll try to update as soon possible but it might take sometime to come up with ideas. I know where I want this story to go. It's just I'm not sure how to continue and get my story there. So please be patient. I'm trying to come up withsome kind of idea for this story as well as concentrate on my semester work.**_

_**Bye for now**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Realization and Decisions**

Suzaku Kururugi had been standing at the site of the FLEIA devastation and for hour now contemplating all his action for the past seven years, from killing his father in what he now realized was a misguided and reckless act to stop all the fighting to firing the FLEIA warhead (albeit it being forced due to geass placed on him by Lelouch which forces him to live) not even 12 hours ago.

And suddenly he came to a realization. No matter how he wanted to achieve results following the correct methods it would not be possible simply because of one fact. People never followed the correct method. He finally realized that no matter what such a dream was an illusion. It would never be possible.

Turning around he made his way back to his transport to get back to Avalon not even stopping to comfort Nina who was standing there , having realized the level of destruction and lives that were lost due to her creating FLEIA.

As he made his way back to the Avalon he heard Milly on the news over the intercom of his transport. She was saying that Scheizel had signed a cease fire with the Black Knights and would be undergoing negotiation for peace later that night. She also reported an official report for the Black Knight declaring that Zero had died of injuries sustained during the Second Battle Of Tokyo.

This caused Suzaku to freeze for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"So that's how it is," he thought. "Scheizel must have revealed the existence of geass to them causing them to turn against Lelouch. Still I doubt his dead. Knowing Lelouch he's probably managed to escape and is now finding a way to counter this. After all he's got Rolo with him. I should have realized it a lot earlier. When the Emperor rewrote Lelouch's memories and replaced Nunally with Rolo. So if the reports in the beginning were anything to go by, Lelouch treated with just as much love as he did Nunally. Rolo who was raised as nothing but an assassin, a tool to be used, probably could cope with the sudden kindness he was being treated by his false brother. That probably caused him to side with Lelouch.

Upon reaching Avalon. Suzaku made his way to the private drawing room where the senior officer usually went to relax to find Lloyd. Entering he found Gino lousing spectacularly to Cecile in a game of pool.

"Hey Suzaku, where've you been," inquired Gino.

"Lloyd what's the status on the Lancelot," he asked.

"What do you mean what's the status, you saw the wreck it was in when you brought it back," asked Lloyd confused.

" I mean what the status of the Lancelot Albion," Suzaku clearified.

"It ready for deployment," stated Cecile scoring another hole in one.

"What's the Lancelot Albion," asked Gino clearly never hearing about it before.

"It's a custom Knightmare designed specifically for Suzaku's use," answered Lloyd. "However in the current state of mind your in I don't think I feel like giving it to you.

"You do know as the Knight of Seven I could simply order you to hand it over to me," said Suzaku.

"And my worries intensify," was all Lloyd said back sarcastically .

"Suzaku didn't you say that only one who should carry FLEIA into battle is someone who is prepared not to fire it," inquired Cecile coming around the table to face him.

"Cecile what exactly is the use of a weapon," Suzaku replied heatedly.

"Your not exactly thinking of having a debate about this are you," Cecile inquired good naturedly putting on a sad smile.

Just then Scheizel entered being followed by Kanon and Cornelia who had been missing for about a year.

" Oh hello there Princess Cornelia it been quite a while," greeted Lloyd in his usual manner.

"Oh yes it has," replied Cornelia looking around before continuing. "Where is Gulford?

A heavy silence followed this before Scheizel answered. "He went missing after the FLEIA detonation..." he started before being cut of by Kanon.

"It was Lord Guilford who fired FLEIA and granted us victory in the battle. He sacrifice was truly great."

"Guilford," Cornelia stuttered her eyes widening at the thought of the death of her loyal knight.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Suzaku catching the attention of everyone in the room. "What are you saying , it was me not Guilford who fired FLEIA." Not allowing anyone to interrupt he continued.

"It was my accomplishment. The accomplishment I require in order to become the Knight of One."

"Hold on," said Gino trying to calm hi down.

"No, I've been foolish up to this point," he declared ignoring Lloyd sarcastic remark of that statement as he advanced on Scheizel . "I've always been putting the method before the result. But not this time that was my accomplishment. Or do you plan on making the Knight of One, Your Highness." he asked Scheizel shocking many of the people in the room.

"You're could be charged for insubordination with that remark Kururugi," sated Cornelia looking in the eye sternly.

"Only on who has the right to appoint the Knight of One is the Emperor," stated Lloyd for behind him.

Scheizel closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and saying calmly "Then that I shall become." Shocking everyone in the room.

"Your Highness, that statement.... ,"Gino said advancing on Scheizel only to be blocked by Suzaku. "What are you doing Suzaku."

"I simply want results Gino and if His Highness can grant them to me then so be it."

At that the entire room stood in shock as the knowledge of Scheizel intention of a coup to seize the throne began to sank in.

**Meanwhile........ On Ikaruga**

Back onboard the Ikaruga, Deithard was busy downloading all the information on the UFN he could as he prepared for his departure. He knew getting all the information on the UFN military capabilities would be instrumental to his lord, Lelouch, later on as it was apparent that they were going to become enemies with them very soon if they weren't already.

But he needed to remain here for the time being. However he knew he had to get C.C out of here as quickly as possible. Without her memories she was helpless. He still had a few subordinates who were loyal to Lelouch and was planning to have them take her him. He knew that despite the way they acted in the company of others the Gray Witch was very precious to his lord and that the prince would stop at nothing to get her back by his side. He'd be willing to bet his live that Lelouch probably be willing to burn the entire world to the ground if it stood between him and her.

C.C at that moment was standing on the outer deck of the ship looking sadly into the distant skies wondering where her master had disappeared to. In her entire life he was the only one she could say that truly cared about her. After hearing his confession to her a few hours ago to say she was happy would be a huge understatement. She was absolutely giddy. Her whole life she never believed there would ever be someone who could truly love her.

Her musing was halted when something massive and purple swept down from above, landing no more than ten paces before her. She would have screamed, had she not been holding a hand over her mouth. But the monster – the Knightmare, Master had called it – opened up its back, and a young, pink-haired girl climbed out, dressed in white and black clothing of the oddest cut. The girl descended quickly on the lift line and began walking toward her, calling out to her cheerfully. "C.C.! It's been so long since we last met face to face!"

Seeing that C.C was utterly confused at how she knew her she said "Don't tell me." As the surrounding melted into a giant hallway with portrait and Anya made her way through it finally coming upon C.C who sat on a chair staring at nothing in particular.

"C.C what are you doing," she asked.

Startled by the sudden intrusion C.C asked "who are you?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember me," said Marianne in her true form now. "Why did you lock away your code?"she asked.

"Even I don't know. All I heard was Lelouch's voice and I decided to trust in him like I have for the past two years."

"What did my son say to make you believe in him so much?"

"He said that he would make me die smiling." Marianne almost grimaced at this.

"Well come now it's time to return." The hall slowly faded back into the deck of the Ikaruga.

"So what are you going to do now C.C?" asked Marianne/Anya.

"I'm going to go find Lelouch," was her simple reply.

"What about our plan?" asked Marianne.

"I'm sorry Marianne but I can't agree with that plan anymore," C.C said.

"Well, then I've got to go see Charles on Kamine , I'm sure I'll be seeing you there as Lelouch is probably on his way there as well," said Marianne pouting as she left boarding the Mordred and taking off.

C.C walked back to her and Lelouch's quarters and changed into a her usual black dress which wasn't quite different from the one she usually wore. Except that instead of the emblem of the black knights on it it had the neon red symbol of the geass on it instead.

Hastily grabbing her prized cheese-kun she and was abou to turn when.....

"What are you doing?" a familiar female voice demanded from the doorway, turning her head, her amber gaze settled calmly on the azure blue eyes regarding her in open accusation. Kallen stood with her hand on her hips, the disapproval clear in her stance. She obviously thought that she was still the timid girl without her memories when she had come in throwing accusations at her after the betrayal. It hadn't made much sense to her at that time as she still hadn't recovered her memories but now it made perfect sense. Kallen was obviously extremely jealous of the closeness between Lelouch and C.C and decided to vent her anger out on her when he was no longer here to protect her after the betrayal. Well now that she got her memories back it was time for a little payback.

"Isn't it obvious?'' she replied evenly as he closed the closet door witha push of her hand, "I'm leaving to find Lelouch."

"The Ikaruga has recently become a rather… inhospitable place, to friends of Lelouch." C.C. found sweet satisfaction in the startled look that flashed across Kallen's features, she was evidently expecting the anxious apologies of the orphan slave girl, not the dry cynicism of the ageless witch.

"Yes," she answered prematurely, seeing the woman's mouth work to form the obvious question, "I've regained my memories." Narrowing her gaze, C.C. fixed her with a pointed, very deliberate look. "Don't think that threats and shouts will drive me away from him, Kallen." Again she forestalled her when blue eyes widened in disbelief. "I remember what happened waht happen after the betrayal when you came in here and threw those meaningless threats at me." Though keeping her features unreadable came with natural ease to C.C., less could be said about controlling the faint blush rising in her cheeks – it really was embarrassing, how quickly her former self had taken to Lelouch. "Well I must be off. I've got more important things to do than listen to whims and complains of a traitor.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kallen snapped, apparently irritated at being unable to get a word in edge-wise, or perhaps by having her questions pre-empted – most likely both. Despite having posed the question, she gave C.C. no time to answer, continuing on in angry, biting tones. "Did you know that he almost gave his life to protect me?" Deep blue irises gleamed as they stared into golden yellow, her expression conveying the sense that she would not back down. "That he would have _died_, if Rolo hadn't–" Suddenly her mouth snapped shut, Kallen turning a deep crimson and averting her eyes downward, as if just now realizing what she was saying and burning with the shame of using what had happened as fodder in such a childish argument.

"And let me guess you abandoned him saying that you couldn't abandon your friend, is that it, don't make me laugh Kallen," said C.C in a voice that sent chills down her spine. "You stand here claiming that you care about him while wearing the colours of the enemy." She continued eyeing the black knights uniform Kallen was wearing. "You should realize this along time ago I'm the queen and your just a mere....," she left the rest of her words unsaid clearly getting her point across.

"Now I'm sorry this Kallen actually I'm not but I can't have warning these traitors about my leaving to find Lelouch so," without waiting for a response the closed the distance between herself and Kallen and hit her on the side of the neck knocking the other girl unconscious.

Heading out she bumped into Deithard. Who after realizing that she had regained her memories told her to inform Lelouch that he would meet up with him later and the discussed meet up point after handling unfinished matters here as well as gathering those that still remained loyal.

When she arrived at the ruin of Kamine Island having gotten through the Brittania royal guard who were now fighting amongst each other, no doubt due to Lelouch's geass, she found the Knight of Seven Kururugi Suzaku passed out on one of the rock. She approached him and was about to give him a kick in the head when he woke up and spotted her. He quite surprised to see her there. Putting aside for the moment they made they way into the ruins. What followed was an explanation of Charles and Marianne's plan.

"The World of Information?" asked Suzaku at last.

C.C. decided to clarify. "The mind is a collection of information really. Everything about us: our personality, our will, our perception, our creativity…it's all about information. Gathering it, modifying it, or creating it. The World of Information is the sum of all this. It's the closest thing to God that we humans can find."

Suzaku hesitated this was all happening to fast for him to comprehend. Not for the first time he wished he possessed him best friend's, Lelouch's , ability to remain calm and composed at all time.

As they approached the entrance to to the World of C the unconscious form of Anya Alstreim came into view. Suzaku ran up to her to see if she was alright while C.C remained calm.

"Don't worry," she said. "She has fulfilled her purpose, and so the Emperor's Geass has finished. When she wakes, she will not remember anything that has transpired here." She paused and stared into Suzaku's eyes. "We're similar, you and I…We have both longed for death, but have been unable to die…" surprising him as he looked up at he questioningly. Along conversation followed this proclamation.

"I used Lelouch," finished C.C. "I knew everything, yet I focused on my own goal of dying, even as he suffered for it."

Suzaku rose from his seat. "Take me to the other world. If it's a world of information, I can confirm everything you have just told me."

"You don't need to confirm it," replied C.C. "You already know it's all true. You just don't want to believe it, because you want to keep your hatred of Lelouch. You've come to depend on it."

"That's insane!" roared Suzaku, but beneath his the look of anger on his face, his heart was wavering. He remembered his last talk with Shirley…about forgiveness and hatred…No! Suzaku threw that memory form his head. He wasn't like that! What Shirley had gone through was nothing compared to what he had gone through! Euphemia talked about forgiveness too… But both of them knew nothing about what he had gone through! This was all about him! Only he knew what Lelouch truly was! Only he knew what a monster he was! Only he knew…Even if…. But even as he tried to justify his actions he remembered what C.C had told him about Lelouch losing control of his geass as well as the grief he suffered after having to shoot his own half sister just to stop a massacre that he started though unintentionally and accidentally.

Suzaku fell to his knees. "Even if I lose what I have been relying on all this time…I really don't have a choice, do I?"

C.C. did not reply.

Suzaku shoved his face into the ground, tasting dirt. "I have to forgive him…don't I…?

................................

Lelouch stood in front of his parent as what they told him began to sink in to his mind.

Lelouch shuddered and grabbed his arms, sinking within himself. So everything up to this point… "All my actions have been nothing but a hindrance…" Seconds passed. He gathered himself and turned toward the two figures emerging from the mist. "So what do you two think?"

Suzaku remained silent, but C.C. leaned her head slightly to the side. "You knew I would come?"

"The Emperor is truly something. He predicted that I would confront him, providing him with the Geass he needed. He would most assuredly have also predicted you would come as well, so we could fulfill his plan now. Isn't that right?"

"Exactly." The Emperor strode forward and set his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "However, it was pointless for you to have come, Kururugi."

"I suppose," replied Suzaku. "It's just that there's something I want to know. This world you will create…"

The Emperor and Empress smiled. "Yes. It will be a kind and peaceful world we have all dreamed of. The false barriers will fall, and all of the world's information will be united, just like it is here in this World. Think of it! Free information for all! Total understanding! Complete equality! And now that we have all gathered, it is time for the New World to be created."

The Emperor raised his right hand, the red sigil upon it suddenly glowing. From underneath her hair, the same sigil glowed upon C.C.'s forehead as well. The contact lens on Lelouch's left eye shattered, revealing the third sigil. Around them, the entire World of Information shook. Everything was ready now.

**Meanwhile on the Avalon**

Prince Schneizel who had just arrived having cut his meeting with the Ikaruga short to come here give the fact that Kaguya and Li Xingke managed to discover the betrayal that took place on it after hearing about this rebellion happening and managed to force it out of the Black Knights leaders. He didn't doubt that the revelation of the identity of Zero being a prince of Brittania would have been shocking to them. But right now his full attention was on the man before him.

Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One, kneeled before Schneizel aboard the _Avalon_ giving hisreport. "We're continuing to suppress the rebelling army with the support of the Black Army, but…"

Schneizel narrowed his gaze. "But…?"

Bismarck's single open eye narrowed to match Schneizel's. "Your Highness Schneizel, how much do you know?"

Schneizel laughed and leaned his head in his hand. "Whatever do you mean?" His smile soon vanished as he gripped at his head. Was he suffering a sudden migraine? No, all around him, his aides grabbed their heads and began to collapse. He looked up to study the room. Every single person he saw was in pain as well, writhing about. "Bismarck, you…"

Bismarck maintained his composure, though he gritted his teeth out of the pain. "His Majesty the Emperor's plan has been set in motion. If His Majesty's wish is granted, I believe Your Highness would be most fitting to govern the resulting world." Bismarck gave a small laugh. "However…please understand that the meaning of rule will change…

**Back on Akasha ............**

The World of Information had melted away into a vast blackness. A single white light shined down upon the four from above.

"It's almost ready…" laughed the Emperor.

Suzaku stepped forward. "Lelouch, for what reason did you try to conquer the world?"

Lelouch was facing his father. He did not look to Suzaku behind him. "Don't ask stupid questions," he simply replied. "For Nunnally…"

"Are you going to continue to rely on that? I have already given up on what I relied on."

Seconds passed. Lelouch smiled and turned to his friend. "You're right." He stepped forward to face his father, his left eye closed. The Emperor raised an eyebrow and lowered his right hand slightly. Though Lelouch's eye bore sorrow, his face was resolute. "I'm not sure if I can approve of this."

"What?" The Emperor frowned.

"Why do people lie? It's not to create conflict. It's to try to hide our own ignorance." Lelouch closed his other eye. "Don't you see where this will all lead?"

"Enough of this," said the Emperor advancing on C.C only to be blocked by Lelouch.

"The Information of this world is archived by the dead. This New World you seek to create will be just like this World here, right?

"What of it? We will become one with the dead, relishing in all the information that they can provide us!"

"And then what? We will lose our individuality as we mingle with all the information, won't we? And then we will only have the information that is already there. Without our individuality, what will happen to our will? How will we create new information? Can't you see this flaw? It's in this very plan itself: Code to gather information, Geass to modify it. You will turn this world into a completely closed world, where individuals do not exist and new information will not be born. Such a world is a world with only a past…No future. I cannot approve of a world like that."

"The future is what shall come after our plan's completion! The future is this New World!"

"Lelouch this is my will too, are you going to stand against me as well," asked Marianne.

"If you agree with the Emperor and plan to stand with him in this to the end then yes,"said Lelouch.

"This World of Information is merely a World of Memories. You became obsessed with the past, and this plan is a desperate attempt to reclaim it." He continued. "You've always put your plan first, such that you've lost sight of the will of others. Lost sight of your children…That is why you abandoned Nunnally and me…"

"This plan is for a kinder and better world! For you! For the world Nunnally wanted!"

Lelouch's face began to match the Emperor's in anger and passion. "Nunnally wanted a world where people were kinder to each other from their own will! Where are the people in your plan? Where are the people's will?"

The Emperor's face was a mask of rage. "Who are you to speak of will? You who have denied the will of others? You, whose very Geass is centered around it? You hypocrite!"

"To be hypocritical is human. And so what if I am a hypocrite? Even if I am wrong, that does not automatically make you right. Even if I am evil, that does not make you good."

The Emperor calmed as he studied his surroundings. "It doesn't matter. The process is already beginning. Even if you turn against me now, your very presence here will…"

"My presence here will prevent it all!" Lelouch looked up at his father with a smile. "I am the man who creates miracles."

"Are you speaking of Geass? What can it accomplish here?"

Lelouch raised his head to stare at the white light above him. "Geass is the power to manipulate Information. Here, in this World of Information, my Geass is what makes me stronger than you. My Geass gives me power over this World!"

"This World is like God to us humans! The Power of Kings cannot win against the Power of God!"

Lelouch's voice was quiet. "This isn't about winning or losing. This is a wish… God.... the collective unconsciousness.... Hear me! Do not stop the passage of time. "

And then the geass symbol appeared above them as the light began consuming the world , wiping out the darkness around them. The Emperor turned his head this way and that in desperation, watching as the world was completely consumed. No…This was unacceptable! Everything he had worked for was vanishing before him! This could not be happening!

" Darling," said Marianne as she rushed to the Emperor, suddenly stopping as the both of them suddenly began to dissolve.

"It's impossible," Charles di Brittania yelled. "I'm supposed to be immortal and yet I'm being consumed by the world of C."

"But what about C.C she agreed with the plan from the beginning?" questioned Marianne.

That's when she noticed the code on C.C head was disappearing as well. The collective unconsciousness was no doubt fulfilling Lelouch's wish by eliminating all the codes as to prevent anything like this from happening again.

"I'm sorry," said C.C sorrofully. "But I realized quite sometime ago that this was no what I desired to let happen.

Father." Charles di Britannia looked up in surprise. Had Lelouch just called him father? Lelouch had not called him that to his face since…

And then Charles knew what was going on. "Lelouch! You…!"

Lelouch was calm. "Despite our differences, I think I can understand you a little better. Even if you abandoned Nunnally and me…I think I can understand why..." Lelouch stepped forward, his arms spread outward as if to embrace his father. "That is why…I forgive you.

Charles charged forward, wrapping his right hand around Lelouch's throat. Suzaku turned toward them, ready to interfere, but calmed when Lelouch raised his hand. The gesture was pointless after all. The Emperor would not be in this world for much longer.

The Emperor glared at Lelouch. "If you stop me now…If you reject My World, you will face His World…Schneizel's World! Ultimately, good will and ill will are the same! Good and evil are still two sides of the same card!"

Two pairs of eyes, so similar, stared at each other. "Even so…" said Lelouch. "Even so, I do not accept your world, or Schneizel's world. I will make my own path through this world." Lelouch looked into the face that he was certain would be a mask of rage. "Let it go, father…"

The look that crossed the Emperor's face was that of rage or anger but one of longing and regret. Releaising his hold on Lelouch's neck he did something that no one would ever have expected Charles di Brittania to do. He embraced his son, who despite being quite shock himself embraced him back.

"Very well, I leave this world in your hand then, seeing as you and I are quite alike I can already see what you have in mind. I, Charles di Brittania, accept you Lelouch vi Brittania, my son, as my heir an successor take the throne of Brittania and shape the world as you please.

Turning around he made his way back to Marianne who just smiled back at him. If there was one person in the world he knew would agree with himregardless of anything it was Marianne , it was that among many other things that made him fall for her so many years ago. Not that you'd ever hear him admit it to her or anyone but he had no doubt she knew it though and seeing the look Lelouch was giving them it was no doubt Lelouch knew it to.

"Are you sure about this," Marianne asked. After receiving a nod from him she turned to look at her beloved son. "Well Lelouch good luck. I know that it might not seem it but know that I love you and Nunally very much. Take care of yourself.

Then turning to look at Suzaku she said with avery serious look on her face "I entrust my son's safety to you Suzaku. And you had better get him to workout everyday after he takes the throne. Brittania can't have a weakling as an Emperor now can it. If you don't I promise I'll come back to haunt you and you'll never have another peaceful moment in your life."

She smiled teasingly at the reaction she received from her son and his friend. A look of horror from Lelouch at the thought of physical exertion and fear from Suzaku which clearly said he believed she could do what she claimed after all, she was after all Lelouch mother and he wouldn't put it pass her from being able to do such a thing.

"Oh yes and Lelouch, Kururugi, it seems Euphie is alive. It turns out my brother had a geass user from the Directorate trick you and the doctors on board the Avalon that day to make it seem as if she was dead. It was also him who had Lelouch geass become uncontrollable so soon which led to the massacre.

A look of shock and happiness came over Lelouch and Suzaku's face. Lelouch for the knowledge that he was not completely responsible for the massacre which occurred and the continued survival of his beloved half-sister whom he cared about most after Nunally. Suzaku on the other had was happy due to the fact that he had no failed the woman he loved and as lelouch due to her continued survival.

"I had her moved to a special medical facility in the palace in a chemically induced. No one but me and a few other know of it's existence. You can blame her massacre an me to the public. I'm sure you'd be able to come up with something creative and beliefable, can't you Lelouch.

With that said Charles di Brittania and Marianne vi Brittania disappeared never to be seen again.

Lelouch and Suzaku stared at each other for a long time neither knowing what to say or how to begin to apologize to each other.

"Lelouch.... I," Suzaku began at the sametime as elouch said

"Suzaku.... I,"

Both friend stopped and smiled looking at each other. Both realized that they didn't need t express what they thought. Having been friend and brothers in every ay that mattered other than blood. They both understood each other. They were now on the same side.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Suzaku

Lelouch simply smirked and said " Now we take Brittania."

........................

Bismarck opened his eyes. The pain was gone…No! That would mean… He looked up. All the people aboard the Avalon had recovered, looking around in confusion.

Schneizel relaxed in his seat. "So this means…"

Bismarck audibly swallowed. "His Majesty is…"

Schneizel frowned and thought for a moment. Bismarck remained frozen before him. Neither was quite sure what to do now.

**Two months later.........**

The entire Throne Room was pact with nobles who had all gathered for aspecial announcement to be made by the Emperor. It had been two months since anyone had seen the Emperor.

"Didn't they say that the Emperor was missing," asked Carline.

"It was Bismark who gave that report and seeing that he isn't here," Guinevere trailed off

" Even so, where is Scheneizel and Cornelia," asked Odysseus

"Who knows, contacts with Cambodia have been cut off," Guinevere began when the herald announced

"His Imperial Majesty the Emperor will now enter."

And a dark haired youth walked in from the right wearing a black coloured school uniform making his way to the Throne where he sat down with all the majesty of an Emperor. This caused a collective mummers to arise.

"I am the ninety- ninth Emperor of the Holy Brittanian Empire Lelouch vi Brittania," he proclaimed in an authoritative voice.

This shocked the assembled noble.

"It can't be," Carline said.

"You were alive," asked Guinevere

"Yes sister, I have returned from the depths of hell itself." Lelouch stated tilting his head slightly to look at Guinevere.

" I'm glad Lelouch," said Odysseus coming to stand before Lelouch. "But don't you think this prank of yours has gone a little to far. That's our father's throne.

"The ninety-eighth Emperor Charles di Brittania died at my hand," Lelouch said caused an uproar amongst the gather nobles and member of the Imperial Family. "Therefore, I am the new Emperor."Lelouch proclaimed loudly.

Guinevere yelled " Guard arrest that man he's guilty of murdering the Emperor," as guard began to rush toward Lelouch spear pointed directly at him only to be thrown back as a black blur came spinning from on top of them knocking them back landing before in front of the throne. As he began to stand raised his head moving slightly to the left never standing proudly next to the throne the crowd recognized him as Suzaku Kururugi.

"Let me introduce you to my knight, Suzaku Kururugi. As a knight that surpasses all of the Rounds I grant him the title Knight of Zero.

The gathered crowd began to cry out in surprise. Thousands of soldiers, dressed in mysterious black uniforms with neon red symbols of a hawk on them(**Note to all readers in case you didn't know it's the geass symbol**), had begun to appear, surrounding the throne room and seizing control. Confused Britannian guards were overpowered and shot down. Float-equipped seven-generation Knightmares flew across the sky, led by the _Siegfried_, parading the military might of His Majesty Emperor Lelouch, instilling fear into all belowwho dared opposed His Majesty . A magnified voice erupted from the _Siegfried_: "All hail Lelouch!" The thousands of black clad soldier echoed the call.

All across the same thing began to happen as the majority of the many military facilities showed soldier clad in black swearing allegiance to Emperor Lelouch. Those that did not would soon submit.

And thus began the reign of the 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Brittania.

.......................................................................................................................................................

The crew onboard the Ikaruga were in a state of uproar and shock. Their former leader who they had betrayed and attempted but failed to kill had just taken control of the entire enemy nation and seemed to have the support of nearly the entire military.

Kallen looked on in shock when she saw Suzaku standing beside Lelouch. Why on earth were they working together weren't they at each other throats just two months ago. The crew continued to be surprised as several noble walked forward to kneel before Lelouch. This left no denying that they have indeed been in league with Lelouch for quite some time.

One thing was clear in everyone mind. The world as they now know was about to change. Challenging they're former leader who had pretty much build them from the without whom they have never one a single battle would be difficult if not impossible.

**To be Continued**

_Well there you have. I know there isn't much difference than from that of the canon but I'm working on it . I won't say anything as I don't want to ruin the surprise. Remember patience is a virtue_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Brief Interlude**

It has been a week since Lelouch assumed the throne. A surprisingly large amount of nobles had accepted his rule but he knew that was because most of them were apathetic and didn't think his rule would endanger their positions much. While he didn't plan on completely abolishing the nobility status he did intend to take away many of the privileges they had enjoyed under his father's rules. After all despite what Brittania had portrayed to the world many of the common people in the homeland suffered under his father's policies of the strong devouring the weak . He planned on changing all that. However he first had to completely consolidate his military power in the eyes of the world.

This was due to the fact that quite a few countries namely the surviving members of the EU attempted to regain many of their lost territories just days after his ascension clearly thinking he was a push over, needless to say they all suffered a very rude awakening seeing Lelouch having predicted this in the two months gap he was in hiding had set up his forces to intercept the attacks. After the worldwide broadcast he had ensured occurred depicting the attack and the subsequent and total annihilation the enemy forces suffered it was easy to say no one would try to pull a stunt like that anytime soon.

During those two months Lelouch also found most of the terrorist groups in the Britanian areas and placed them all under his geass command ensuring that he wouldn't have to worry about them attempting to rebel to free themselves as the planned on having them surrender to him and agree to having change their status as a colony of the empire to a state of the empire itself. This would later go on to prevent the UFN from attempting to free said areas from the empires rules since they will no longer be considered countries. It would definitely take a long time to integrate them into the Brittania society but in the end in would be the method that would be most effective.

Much more difficult was going to be revealing of Euphiemia's survival to the public. However with a little help from Deithard who had joined up with him a month ago after gathering all the information that was needed and a few of the conversation that were recorded between the Emperor and the geass operatives that he had under his command he was completely sure he could he could change the public opinion toward Euphiemia. Not to mention the recording o the test that V.V had had carried out on her none of which worked or had any lasting effects on her thankfully. He swore if V.V wasn't dead he would have tortured the short immortal into insanity and then some . With all that he knew he could get Euphie the public sympathy and take away all the blame from her regarding the massacre. Of course he had had to look into each of the tapes himself to insure that the existence of geass didn't get out. No, that would have caused a widespread panic.

He could still remember the meeting he had with his beloved half sister for the first time after having her woken up from her chemical induced coma

_Flashback_

_They had had Euphie removed from the special medical facility and removed all the chemicals that were being pumped into her. He and Suzaku were currently sitting on either side of her bed each holding one of her hand waiting for her wake up. The doctor said that she would be up in a while. Everyone had left the room deciding to give them a bit of privacy._

_When her eyes finally fluttered open and she caught site of both of them she gave them on of her trade mark gentle smile.(She had been unconscious during the whole year as V.V carried out experiments on her for which Lelouch and Suzaku were grateful since they didn't want her to have to remember such an ordeal)_

_Lelouch decided to go first and explained what happened starting from explanation of geass to V.V making it become uncontrollable when he was explaining it to her to the massacre to Suzaku capturing himand selling him to the Emperor(it was at this point Euphie cast Suzaku a glare so terrifying that left Suzaku in no doubt that she was definitely Lelouch's sister, it made him shiver uncontrollablely),luckily Lelouch came to his rescue. After the extremely lenghtly explanation Lelouch didn't bowed his head before Euphie._

"_I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for all the suffering I've caused you. I know after all I've done I don't deserve your forgiveness," said Lelouch his voice was laced with guilt and it shook. Suzaku remained completely silent at this moment._

_Euphiemia put her hand both sides of his face as she lifted it till they were eye to eye._

"_There's nothing to apologize for Lelouch, it wasn't your fault, it was all V.V's doing. You didn' want me to kill the Japanese. You even agreed to accepting it. Even you can make mistake. I forgive you if it'll make you feel better but it was no fault of yours." she said with a kind smile._

"_Are you sure your not an angel that descendent from heaven," he asked her causing her to blush and Suzaku to smile._

"_I always keep telling her that but she continually denies it," Suzaku said causing her to blush even more._

"_You both just can't stop teasing me can you,"she replied giving them a mock glare that was ruined by her smile and pink tinted cheeks._

"_I'll leave you and Suzaku alone, I'm sure you both have a lot to catch up on," Lelouch said getting up. "Oh yes If I find you doing anything funny with my sister I'll give you a fate worst than death." Giving Suzaku a look that told him he wasn't joking._

"_Hey, you can't tell me that. What about what you do to C.C. You don't hear me complaining about that do you," Suzaku retorted causing Lelouch to blush something that caught Euphie's interest. What proceeded was an extremely embarrassing conversation if you were Lelouch which worsen when C.C entered and introduced herself. The two girls got of without a hitch not passing up a chance to tease and embarrass him. Though he was able to make Suzaku extremely jealous when he found Lelouch was the one who gave Euphie her first kiss not to mention all the other time Euphie kissed him when they were young. He almost felt sorry when he saw Suzaku's heartbroken expression, the key word being almost, Suzaku didn't after all join them in poking fun at him._

_End Flashback_

There one thing that continuously ruined Lelouch day everyday and that was that Suzaku made good on his promise to his mother and ensured that Lelouch exercised everyday. What was worst he had enlisted Jeremiah's and Rolo's help in the matter. All his attempt to escape them were ruined when C.C threatened him that it would be a long time before he would be able to get intimate with her if he didn't go through with it. That it seemed was all that was needed to ensure that he went through with them. Seriously, he was sure she said that because she just liked to watch him suffer.

He was quite sad when he found out what that she knew about his parent plan but forgave her in the conversation they had later on which ended with him ravaging her the moment they enter they're new quarter at one of his secret bases and was quite delighted to find her return the favour in equal ferocity. One more good thing that came from they're confrontation with his parent was that she was once again mortal. How it happened he didn't know and it seemed neither did she but she wasn't complaining. In fact she was quite glad knowing that she could now live life as any humans can. On the bright side all that workout was his stamina began to increase and there were quite a few signs of muscles that could be seen, so all in all it wasn't that bad.

Most of the noble who were on Lelouch's side mostly skilled in administrative work, so he divided them into their areas of expertise. Though Rick Jefferson, a brunette with deep blue eyes, the Duke of Kendel was quite a capable Knightmare pilot, he was on the same level as Toudoh if not a little better. He was quite laid back and was a year or two younger than Jeremiah who was 30. When Jeremiah joined them and relieved him of his duty as General of Lelouch armies seeing as he hated all the work that came with the job and settled as Jeremiah's second where all he had to do was command the men under him and simply carry out orders he was given and help out where he could. He was extremely loyal to Lelouch which was a main factor Lelouch put him in charge of taking care of his armies while he was busy heading those traitorous Black Knights.

Lelouch knew that once he started implementing his changes which mostly had to do with the lessening if the special rights the nobles had as well as revealing the corruption among them that many of them would start rebelling. However he would manage to gain total support from the people which will make his rule of Brittania unquestionable. He was also expecting a retaliation from the Knight's of Round sometime soon. He hoped he would have to kll all of them as talented Knightmare pilots like them were hard to come by. That reminded him of another thing, Suzaku had managed to force him to practice more on his Knightmare piloting abilities, knowing it would be beneficial in the long run, he agreed.

As for the UFN Lelouch decided to avoid confrontation with them for now. He first needed to deal with domestic matter and present a face of a strong ruler to the world. He also planned on revealing himself as Zero as it would lead to the complete breakdown of the UFN but he would do that later on wants he gains complete trust of the Brittanian citizens.

_**To be Continued**_

_Well there you have it. It it'll be a while before I update next as semester starts in two days and I have to focus on my tudies. I'll try to update soon but it'll probably be in a week or two. Don't worry I don't plan on dropping this story ._


End file.
